Three Words
by Mister Vincent
Summary: OneShot! Judai and Asuka meet a local joint that they enjoy going to. Asuka's been down and out for a while and Judai's here to bring her back up to feeling like she has the power of the stars in her body!


Three Words

Created By: SERGE4NT SUPER

Info: JXA One-Shot! Let's get this started!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX. I wish I did.

Claimer: …I own plot.

*******

Twenty-one year old Tenjouin Asuka was _trying _to forget him as she took a sip of her cold soda (Root Beer, as a matter of fact) from the _Classic Neon_ pub. _Its okay, _she told herself. _He's an asshole. I shouldn't have dated him anyway. _But she still couldn't get her mind off her ex-boyfriend. She sighed again and a tear fell from her eyes to her shoulder. Asuka quickly wiped away all the fallen tears as the bar's dark bell rang and another customer walked in.

*******

"Well, well," started twenty-nine year old Apollo, who was the bartender of the _Classic Neon, _"if it isn't good ol' Yuki Judai!" Apollo wasn't fat. He wasn't short. He positively was probably not ugly. (No one could be sure; the lights of the _Classic Neon _were too dim to examine Apollo clearly.)

Judai gave Apollo a bright smile and sat down, telling Apollo to grab him the usual. "Thanks, man," twenty-one year old Judai said, with another grin.

"No, prob, J-Man," Apollo assured him. "It's my pleasure to let you dine in _my _bar. Y'know, you being the top duelist of the year…I mean, that'll give _Classic Neon _a great bit of publicity if this gets out into the world."

"Yes, I guess that's a great pleasure," Judai agreed. "But I'd prefer if you didn't tell the media about me being here a lot. It's like my only little house of peace." The bartender nodded.

Apollo served Judai a bowl of spicy shrimp ramen tempura bowl (yum) and a Root Beer on the side. "So, how's your dueling been going lately?"

"I'm on a winning streak, of course," Judai answered happily. "I got ninety-nine wins _straight. _I'm still wondering who's gonna be my hundredth opponent." Apollo's eyes wandered the bar for a second until a young, blonde female caught his attention. She had a 'Projekt Chaos' duel disk strapped to her arm, the same prototype Judai always wore.

"Why don't you duel that girl over there?" Apollo said, pointing out the young girl he had noticed.

Judai followed his arm to the girl he said to duel. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. "It should be official," Judai decided after a moment, opening them with great caution as he stared at the girl.

"I can make it official, don't you worry, Judai," Apollo told him.

"…You can?" Judai said in disbelief.

"Sure I can. I used to be a duel judge, remember?" Apollo said.

"I don't remember you ever saying that," Judai said, poking his head as he finished the last slurp of his ramen.

"I didn't? Well, I was," the bartender said, taking out an official duel judge card, being a bit show-offish, eye gleaming.

"Err… Okay," Judai said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Why don't you ask that girl if she's up for a duel and I'll see if I can make this your one-hundredth win in a row," Apollo suggested, gesturing him to get up and go.

"Nothing else to do, I guess," Judai shrugged, standing up and grabbing his bottle of Root Beer with him.

As Judai paced towards the blonde female's table, his heart started to pound as he examined her body and facial features. _She's… Beauti—no wait. She's just hot. _This girl wore a simple blue tank top, a white skirt and a 'Projekt Chaos' disk on her arm. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and Judai noticed that she kept sighing and muttering something to herself. Judai straightened his back and made his move.

"H-Hey," Judai stuttered, putting his hands on the table. "Y-You mind if I sit here?"

"If you're not drunk…" Asuka, as it turned out, shed a few tears and shook her head. "I don't mind at all…" She didn't register that Judai was sitting down in front of her, drinking up his cold bottle of Root Beer.

"That's nice… Asuka," Judai realized, pulling her head up with one hand.

Asuka gasped and quickly wiped her tears away. "Judai…!"

"The one and only." he grinned.

Asuka stared at his body, clothing and physical features; a black, slim fit longsleeve, faded grey skinny jeans, gold and black Osiris shoes…and most of all…A crooked smile perked upon his face. His hair was what it always was—a mess of gravity-defying brown and orange. His chocolate eyes were gleaming with excitement, patiently waiting for Asuka to speak. "Judai…" She blushed as she realized she was staring. "It's been too long."

"Three years."

"Yes, yes, I've been keeping track," she admitted, flushing.

"Well then," he said simply.

"Well what?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I think we should du—dance," Judai said, nearly saying "We should duel," but it occurred to him that the reason he was going to talk with Asuka was for a duel.

Asuka softened up with a roll of eyes. "…No way," she whispered quietly.

"Then… How about a duel?" he retorted, angry with himself, remembering Asuka would be too embarrassed to dance with _him, _Judai.

Asuka shook her head, a few tears falling loose. "No…"

Judai noticed this and leaned over to wipe her tears. "You're…"

She flipped her head away from Judai and slapped him. "I'm not!" she shouted, but not loud enough to attract attention.

"Asuka…" Judai's eyes narrowed and he sighed. "I won't say a word to anyone else, Asuka. I just want to know the truth…" He leaned over her again and touched her cheek. "Please?"

Asuka blushed and shook her head again. "Judai, I really don't want to say…talk about it."

"Asu—," Judai started, but decided not to press her. "Never mind," Judai whispered, leaning back into his leather seat, crossing his arms.

Asuka looked at Judai sadly and then shook her head again. "Sorry, Judai—" but Judai cut her off.

"Don't worry," Judai said with a bright smile, trying to cover up his wariness about Asuka's condition. "I don't mind."

Asuka sighed in relief and took another sip of her Root Beer, noticing Judai also enjoyed drinking it. "Thanks, Judai. I really—"

Judai cut her off again. "Stop saying 'Thanks' and 'Sorry,' Asuka," Judai growled angrily, eyes glowing. Asuka's eyes narrowed in fright and Judai shook his head and softened himself up. "I should be the one who says all that. I'm so sorry, Asuka, for leaving you…for three years." He closed his eyes and shook his head in an annoyed way. "So very sorry…," he whispered quietly. "And… I have a quick question, Asuka."

"Yep…?" she asked, still feeling anxiety creep up into her throat.

Judai cleared his throat a few times and started his question. "Wh-When you…" Obviously the throat-clearing did nothing. "When we dueled…three years ago…What did you want to say to me?"

"Nothing that should really matter nowadays," Asuka whispered slowly. Judai took a moment to take it all in.

" '_Nothing that should really matter' _?!" Judai shouted. "I'm asking you a damn question and I expect an answer, Miss Tenjouin. I've wanted to tell you something for years. I've been _waiting _to tell you this for _three whole years, _Asuka. Now answer the damn question to I can finally say it." He took a great gulp from his Root Beer bottle and Asuka shivered involuntarily.

"It doesn't _effing _matter today, Judai Yuki!" Asuka retorted angrily.

"I say it does," Judai countered, giving her a devil's smile—the sweetest, but sourest smile a person can give.

"Well I say it doesn't!!" Asuka shouted back, blushing at Judai's smile. "Now stop harassing me like this, Judai!"

Judai grimaced at her remark—he wasn't the harassing type. He shook his head ran his fingers through his hair. "Now, now…Asuka…"

"Shut up," she said through unmoving lips slowly. "Just shut up and get out."

"Asu—"

"Right now, Judai," Asuka said quietly, mouth still held in place.

Judai winced in pain; this was not going well. The girl he loved just got so angry at him!

He stared down at his feet and shook his head. "C'mon, Asuka, please? Just _one _dance?"

"No," Asuka said firmly.

Judai leaned over to touch her cheek. "Just one is what I'm askin' you, Asuka. I won't ever bother you again; I really want this opportunity. We may never get this chance again—being alone like this… I'm a professional duelist, so I don't get much leisure time… And the music's perfect… We The Kings."

Just as he said, We The Kings' famous song Check Yes Juliet came on the speakers.

"…Because it's We The Kings, I'll dance with you," were the words Asuka muttered with a grimace.

"Thank you, Asuka," Judai said, standing up to take her hand. "You'll love this, I swear!" He gave her a closed-eye crooked smile and she grinned too, standing with him. Judai untied her ponytail and let her hair fly free. He helped her untangle it… Her expression changed quickly—she became very happy as Judai turned her around and danced. Judai looked so smug to Asuka, probably very happy…

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.  
_  
_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes  
Hey oh, hey oh!  
Here's how we do:_

Judai started to sing the rest of the lyrics.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me._

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now _

Asuka fell into Judai's chest for his amusement. They started laughing and caught all the attention of the _Classic Neon._

_They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes  
Hey oh, hey oh!  
Here's how we do_

Asuka got herself steady on her own feet and they continued to dance happily.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

Judai continued to sing and Asuka kept giggling when his voice cracked because of the high octaves. He would just snort and continue singing.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be..._

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me_

Asuka fell into Judai's arms again and they started laughing so hard that it brought laughter tears to their eyes.

The _Classic Neon _roared.

The bartender shouted about how he was "gonna let all them news guys know."

The waiter, who turned out to be Jun Manjoume, started swearing at the two.

Judai and Asuka bowed happily and went over to sit down at Apollo's bar table.

"Good job, you two," he congratulated. "That was the greatest dancing I've ever seen here, at the _Classic Neon. _What grace!"

Judai snorted and Asuka giggled. "I'm no dancer."

"Nor am I," Asuka admitted as well.

"But you two did what you liked—"

"Thing is, we didn't get our duel," Judai confessed.

"It don't matter," Apollo assured, whacking Judai on the back, Judai coughing hard. "That hundredth duel don't matter 'till you need it. You just sit back, Mr. Yuki, yeah, exactly like that, and I'll get you a nice bottle of Root Beer."

Judai chuckled and Asuka pulled their chairs closer together. Her head drooped on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, waiting for Judai's arm to pull around her. She didn't have to wait very long. "What did you want to tell me, three years ago, Asuka?" Judai tried again.

"What I'm going to tell you now," she whispered, eyes still closed, Asuka seeming to struggle to keep her tone light.

"Which is…?" Judai prompted impatiently.

Asuka opened her eyes and stood up, walking out of the _Classic Neon. _Judai followed her, hesitation creeping into his skin. Asuka looked up at the clouds; it was a grey night in Yokohama. It was a quiet night, actually, with an occasional cat _purr_ing. Judai looked up at the sky, too and smiled. He looked at Asuka next, thinking about comparing the full moon and Asuka sometime. It would be no contest. Judai laced his fingers into Asuka's hand and looked at her. They both whispered three words—the three they always wanted to hear from the beginning.

"I love you."

They smiled, then, and Judai entwined his fingers in her hair. He pressed his cold lips to her warm lips and Asuka pulled her arms around his neck, starting to trace his lips with her tongue. _He has a sweet scent_ was Asuka's first thought when they kissed. Judai's was, _Urk…she's too good…probably because of past boyfriends._

Judai started the kiss, so he was the one to stop it. They grinned at each other and Judai turned away walking it off.

Asuka shouted one whole sentence before he _ran _off.

"You still owe me a duel!!"

_**[The End]**_

Hope ya liked it.

-Sarge


End file.
